As It Once Was
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: So I didn't write this chapter, magicormuggle obviously did, however I did edit it a bit and gave it the title. (So there, Gilly. :P Yeah that's right, Roddy's being sassy.) We will add to it, I just have to type up the other two. (Roddy is also being somewhat lazy. But not on purpose. Promise. I'm super busy.)


As It Once Was

By: magicormuggle

Francis M. Bonnefoy sat there at the meeting, his blue eyes watching as his once lover was now sitting with a Mr. Alfred Jones. The French man tisked at the terrible taste his old lover had in men, besides himself of course.

"Yo, amigo! You okay?" Tony asked as he quirked his head, the meeting room was loud and noisy; Ludwig hadn't started yet, so the Spaniard might as well ask.

"Oui… I'm just…." Francis sighed as he pulled all of his long locks back into a low ponytail, "I'm just thinking that's all." He said with a smile and turned back to the American who was flirting with his Brit.

Now, Francis understood how one could get lonely and need someone when your lover is busy with work. He got that, and with his boss making this difficult to see his Brit, he knew Arthur had to make new friends. But this was not what he meant when he thought of making friends.

Making new friends didn't consist of having sex in his house when he was away.

Francis let out a long sigh as he watched the two with hate in his eyes. And really it wasn't Alfred's fault; he just got pulled into it. But Arthur, Arthur had another thing coming. Arthur knew better, but he decided to go behind Francis's back and cheat. And yes, true, Francis had cheated but it had been…maybe a century or so since the last time it had happened and Francis always went right back to Arthur.

But this was different. Arthur wouldn't look at him, wouldn't say hello or I love you; he was lucky they were sleeping in the same bed at the moment. Francis knew what Arthur was trying to do and Arthur was trying to get his way out of this relationship that they had going for so many years. It was like Arthur wanted to always fight, and not in a good way either.

Gilbert and Tony were poking at the French man trying to get him to snap out of his train of thought. "Hey! Franny!" Gil said and gave him a good shake.

"Hu?" Francis asked as he looked up and around seeing everyone leave the room.

"Lunch time." Gil said and pulled the French man up.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"Francis, you can't let this… Arthur thing get you down. You need to talk to him." Tony said as he and Gilbert dragged the sad Francis to the small café across from the meeting place.

"There isn't much to talk about, Tony, I walked in on him and Alfred having sex, in MY house! I can't forgive that… I know it sounds harsh, but… but…" his blue eyes filled with tears. "It's like he isn't the same man I knew before all this business came up…" he cleared his eyes as he was sat down in a chair.

"Then find someone to fuck!" Gilbert said and got the 'not now' look from Tony.

"No, that's not what I need to do, Gil." Francis said and sat there looking at the two of them. "I just want to… I want to punch him in the face…" he said. "Like all those times he did it to me."

"Then do it?" Gilbert said and again got that look from Tony and he gave a sheepish grin as he laughed a little. "Keskeskes."

Francis and Tony both laughed.

"You really could do it, amigo. It might make you feel better, and you know tell him how you feel." Toni added.

Francis shook his head, "Maybe." He shrugged and began to space off again as the others around him ate lunch, he watched the people talk and smile and be so at peace with themselves.

As the trio finished with lunch they rejoined the meeting, a little late. But the three of them were in a good mood for the most part.

Arthur and all his eyebrows was standing wait for Francis. "Alfred told me you weren't eating… you need to eat something." He said.

Francis's eyes narrowed, "Is that all you have to say to me?" His right hand formed a fist. "After all these months that all you have to say is that your little fuck thing over there said I didn't eat lunch." He punched Arthur square in the jaw, "Va te faire foutre Arthur Kirkland!" he yelled.

Everyone in the room stopped and watched as Arthur stumbled back.

Francis stood over him now, "After all these months after you fucked him in my house, that's all you have to say to me?" he laughed, tears in his eyes again. "I can't forgive you this time, cher." He said with a sad laugh as he turned around and left the room, not caring of what was going to happen in this meeting.

Ludwig stood there, "Alright everyone, we will finish this tomorrow." He said as the room was filling with hushed whispers about the couple everyone had loved when they were together. The hushed whispers about Arthur who was holding his face and crying as well.

"Damn, now who do I ship?" Elizebetha muttered as she sat there and looked around for other options besides her favorite that was no more.

Outside of the room Francis cleared his eyes, "No more tears Francis." He told himself, "You just have to start over, find someone else." He muttered and gave a strong nod of his head. This was going to be hard, it was going to be hard to leave someone so great like Arthur behind, but he had to. He had to move on from Arthur and this was the last straw and he knew after his own stunt that Arthur wouldn't talk to him for a very long time, so maybe this was the right thing to do.


End file.
